A Day Without Steven
by xXSnowFalloutXx
Summary: The gems decide to spend a day at the hot springs with Peridot while Steven is having a sleepover at Connie's house. Naughtiness and gem sex ensues and Steven might just be thankful that he will never find out what his friends are doing in the public bathhouse.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day Without Steven**

 ** _Steven decides to spend a day over at Connie's house, meanwhile the Crystal Gems have a day at the hot springs planned, however their newest member still doesn't understand the concepts behind washing and relaxing._**

Steven stuck his neck outside the window as he saw his best friend Connie passing by, her hair flowing behind her as she smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Steven, I came to check on how you and the gems are doing, I hope you don't mind" Steven blushed. "No, not at all Connie, in fact I was wondering if I could come over to your house and we y'know... could have a sleepover?"

Connie raised an eyebrow "A sleepover?"

"Yeah" Steven answered "The gems will be fine, they're trying to teach Peridot about Earth and our ways of life"

The short green gem with triangular shaped blonde hair came over to Steven and looked out through the window at Connie, then looked over to Steven.

"Who is this?" She asked "Another 'human'?"

"Yeah Peridot, this is my best friend Connie"

Connie came closer to the window "It's nice to meet you Peridot, can I come into the house?"

"Sure, of course, I'll go get the door" Steven replied, running over and opening the door for her. Steven looked over at Peridot again as Garnet came down the stairs in front of Pearl and Amethyst.

"Guys, can I stay over at Connie's for tonight?"

Pearl smiled as she looked down at the young boy. "Of course, Steven, you can go right now if you want"

Peridot piped in with a confused expression "What's a 'sleepover'?"

"It's when two people stay together at one of their houses and have fun and stay up late" Amethyst said "Don't worry if you don't get it, I'll explain more later"

Steven hugged Pearl and then gave a hug to Garnet and Amethyst "Thank you guys" then he turned to Peridot and hugged her

"Uhh Steven... can you help me understand what a sleepover is?"

"Sorry Peri, I gotta go with Connie" he said as he rushed to his room, grabbing his hamburger backpack and runs into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush.

"So Connie, what is your status with Steven?" Peridot asked her "Are you friends or partners or have you... fused?"

Connie blushed at the green gem and her questions, not realising that gem society was complicated and didn't function on romantic relations.

"W-well Peridot..."

"DONE!" Steven called and rushed to the front door, his hamburger pack slung around his shoulders. "See ya guys!" He waved goodbye as Connie waved and left the house through the front door. "Bye" she said at the steps leading up the front porch.

* * *

The gems gathered around Peridot, sitting on the sofa to discuss their plans on what to do for the day. Amethyst crossed her legs and swung them on the edge of the sofa as Garnet and Pearl sat next to each other.

"So P-Dot, how d'ya feel about going to the hot springs with us?" Amethyst asked.

"W-what? What's a hot spring?! Is it some form of cleansing machine? Is it a weapon?"

Amethyst snorted in her laugher "No, not like that, it's something humans use to wash their bodies, it's basically a tub filled with hot water full of natural salts and stuff like that"

"Amethyst" Pearl looked over at the purple gem, still swinging her legs on the edge of the sofa. "I think your idea is great, it'll get Peridot out of the house and we can teach her more about Earth society" Garnet simply just gave her a thumbs up.

"YEAH! LET'S GO TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" Amethyst said in excitement, bouncing up from the sofa and rubbing her hands together.

"This 'hot springs' sounds... interesting, alright, I'll try it" Amethyst patted Peridot on the back.

"That'sa girl Peri, we're gonna have some fun today"

Peridot subconsciously rubbed her shoulder "But what about Steven and the Connie he was with?"

Garnet gave a reassuring smile "Don't worry about Steven, he'll be fine and he'll be back again tomorrow, Connie's mom will bring him back"

"Ah okay... I just hope the Mom will be nice to him, and if not I'll come over there and-" Pearl cut in "Alright, that's enough now Peridot, let's go"

"You'll love it Peri, water feels amazing!" Amethyst said with a wide grin "I really enjoyed it the first time I went there"

"So... it's like rain except there's water all around you?" she asked inquisitively "Steven told me about rain, he showed it to me"

"Well that was nice of him, and how did the rain feel?" asked Pearl

Peridot paused, remembering the day where she first discovered rain and found out that thunderstorms were a natural part of the planet and not the sound of the cluster emerging. She remembered feeling scared but then felt a rush of something in her when she felt the patter of rain on her body, something she had never felt before when she had her limb enhancers and was still accustomed to life on her Homeworld.

"It felt... cool"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 coming soon, stay tuned for more. In the next chapter there will be more of adorable confused Peridot XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **The Crystal Gems decide to get wet and wild and show Peridot how to have fun, Garnet gets a little carried away and decides to defuse and bring twice the pleasure. What will Steven make of this by the time he gets home and sees Peridot has a sore pussy?**_

"Alright, we're here guys" Amethyst called out to her friends who were following her, the people around them gawking at the strange quadrette of aliens who were about to take a bath together.

"Hmm, so basically, this is where humans go to 'clean' themselves?"

"You got the right idea Peri, let's go in and I'll show ya around!"

Garnet pulled her glasses down a bit to show her third eye and winked at Peridot, causing her to blush.

"Y-you dumb clod" she said to Garnet, covering her face with was flushed a dark aqua green.

Amethyst pulled the curtains aside and welcomed everyone inside.

"Welcome to Amethyst's Bathhouse!" Pearl stared around and looked to her purple friend "You never told me you owned this, why not?"

"Duh, I wanted to keep it a surprise!"

Garnet smiles and dragged her cinnamon fingers through her thick, bushy afro "I like it here, good job Amethyst. Come on guys, let's get into the girl's room, we can go for a shower and take a dip in the onsen"

Everyone was all blushing up at the giant woman, her shades and dark red skin concealing her flustered face full of joy for what she was about to do to Peridot, how she loved that little green gem, she wanted to smother her with kisses, she wanted to rip that tight jumpsuit right off her and play around with her, she imagines her panting and moaning while the larger gem licks up her pussy juice, wait... does Peridot even have a pussy since she's never seen human anatomy? Gems are able to shapeshift their bodies, so they can present themselves with a more human form, Garnet wonders for a second if Peridot had ever seen a naked gem.

"Umm Garnet... where is all that steam coming from?" Garnet was momentarily distracted from her perverted thoughts.

"It's coming from the baths, don't worry it's not dangerous"

The gems went into their own private room, which was spacious and decorated with a Japanese style. The tiles were warm and there were lanterns hung up from from sakura trees surrounding the giant steaming pool. The space was open air but felt marvellously warm. Peridot was admiring the unique architecture when she turned around only to be greeted with the sight of Amethyst taking off her clothes. Her huge lilac mane draped over her body yet Peridot was still blushing.

"Amethyst... w-what are you doing? I thought we were going to wash..."

Amethyst giggled at her oblivious nature

"Silly Peridot, when humans wash they take their clothes off so the water can get to their skin"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder exposing her breasts to which Peridot blushed even more. Peridot couldn't help but stare.

"WHAT ARE THOOOOOSE?! Are they weapons?" Peridot squeaked and cowered. The other gems laughed and joined Amethyst, phasing their clothes off as Amethyst stripped manually and presented her naked body in front of her former nemesis.

"P-please, put your appearance modifiers back on, this is against regulation!"

"What regulation?" Amethyst laughed "Homeworld's?"

"W-well, I'm just not used to this, I still don't know why you all chose to morph these parts, is it some way of trying to turn me on without me noticing? You stupid clods! The great Peridot would never stoop this low!

Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder. The green gem looked up at the fusion in awe, seeing everything all at once. Peridot was in a daze over Garnet's form.

"Ohh my... w-well... I guess I could learn more about getting turned on..."

* * *

 _ **After this chapter we are heading into kinkier territory, Garnet has become focused on loving every inch of her gem buddies and Peridot just wants to cuddle into her soft marshmallowy titties XP**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I came back to do one more chapter to wrap this up, it's time for more sexy times with the gems but this time a certain water gem decides to join and defuse Garnet for some fun.**_

Amethyst started jiggling her tits in front of Peridot. "Aww c'mon P, take that jumpsuit off so you can jump in and-"

"NO!" screamed the green gem. "I'm going home!"

Peridot tried running but was held in place by Pearl. "Stop struggling" she said as she stripped her and threw her in the water. Peridot came up with an annoyed look on her face that turned into a smile when she saw Lapis Lazuli enter the room with the other gems. Lapis suddenly stopped what she was doing and stared at the naked gems, fixing her eyes upon them. She suddenly felt herself becoming wet.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked. Amethyst jumped into the pool, her tits went flying about and created a splash as they hit the water.

"Of course Lapis" Garnet said, dipping her toes into the pool. Lapis took off her clothes and joined them. She saw Peridot was covering her... " _There's nothing there"_ thought Lapis, grabbing her arms and pulling them above her head.

"Ahh... Lapis" the little green gem moaned

 _"So cute"_ Lapis thought. Wanting a grab of Garnet's tits next, she went over to the large red gem and...

 _"These things are massive holy shit"_ She thought to herself and using her water powers, created hands to lift them since her own were not strong enough. Garnet started defusing. Sapphire and Ruby were then in the pool, naked, kissing each other and playing with their boobs. Without realising, Ruby started heating the pool up, burning Sapphire's tits and poofing the other gems.

She looked around in shock, looking for the other gems.

"Sapphire?!" She cried. She picked up the blue gem, then the others and carried them away from the pool. Ruby shapeshifted her clothes back on and ran to find Steven, holding onto the other gems.

"Steven!" she shouted as soon as she located him, returning home from Connie's sleepover. "The other gems, theyre-"

The gems all started to reform and as they finished, Steven could clearly see they were all naked.


End file.
